


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by FrisianWanderer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: Bellamy has to attend a convention and leaves for a week. Clarke hadn’t realised how bland her life would be without him or how much she’d miss him in those couple of days.





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kats_watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats_watermelon/gifts).



> This fic is for Kats_watermelon, a [thedelinquentwriters](http://thedelinquentwriters.tumblr.com/) friend of mine. Come join or follow us, it's fun! :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and apologies for any mistakes. :)

** Thursday.  **

‘Have fun at your nerd convention’ Clarke teases, when Bellamy’s about to head out of their shared apartment.

He gives her a mock glare. ‘I will. I’ll finally be with my people – smart and interesting individuals—‘

Clarke bursts out in laughter. ‘Smart? Interesting? _Please_ , just last week you needed my help setting up your own Tumblr account. Not to mention that-‘

‘Shut up’ Bellamy grumbles, cheeks sporting an adorable pink look.

‘Not to mention that’ Clarke continues, ignoring her roommate’s pleading. ‘you _yell_ at the TV during the _news_ , making you look like a buffoon’ Clarke’s laughter fills their kitchen again and Bellamy glares at her, making her laugh harder, making him glare more. It’s a virtuous circle.

‘Shut up’ Bellamy says again, and Clarke wipes the tears of her cheeks.

‘You do make me laugh, I’ll give you that’ she says, smiling wickedly, and her smile elicits a small one of his. One that obviously wasn’t meant to break out, because Bellamy crosses his arms to compose himself and to regain his “I’m-seriously-angry-with-you” exterior. His biceps flex nicely, but Clarke wouldn’t know, because she _absolutely_ does _not_ let her eyes travel down there. That would be very wrong, to check out her best friend like a piece of meat.

‘At least I’m going to have _so much fun_ , while I’m away’ he smirks. ‘You’re going to be so miserable and bored without me’

‘ _Please_ ’ Clarke says. ‘I’ll finally have this apartment _all to myself_ , I don’t have to watch your _boring_ _ass_ history documentaries while enduring your pointless commentary-‘

Bellamy gasps loudly, offended, and tightens his biceps. ‘You’re a savage! Who doesn’t love a good old history documentary?’

‘No one. Well, maybe some people, but they don’t have to sit through one with you, while you’re yapping their ears off, so..’ she trails off, grinning.

‘You love it’ he says smugly and she rolls her eyes at him.

It _may_ not be as horrible as she likes to tell him, but he doesn’t need to know that. His ego is big enough; it barely fits into their two bedroom apartment, so Clarke can’t afford for it to grow even larger. ‘Just go before you miss your flight’ she says instead, and he just grins at her, knowingly. _Asshole._

‘Don’t miss me too much, Princess’ he says when he’s at the door.

‘Don’t worry about it’ Clarke says, trailing behind him, smiling. ‘All of our awesome, non-nerd friends, aren’t leaving, so I’ll be fine. You’re going to miss me _way_ more’ she says, looking a little conceited, and he laughs.

He raises one of his eyebrows in challenge. ‘I bet you that you’re the first one to pick up their phone and call the other’

Clarke, never one to back down from a bet, mimics his stance and throws his dare back at him. ‘And I bet you, that _I_ won’t be the first to call’ they shake hands on it, before saying goodbye with a hug, and Clarke wishes him a safe flight.

‘See you next week, Princess’

 

* * *

 

 

** Friday. **

 

Clarke comes home from work to an empty apartment and it takes her a second to remember that Bellamy left for the week and won’t be back until next Friday. She doesn’t know what to do with herself now that she can’t tell Bellamy about her workday and ask him about his, so out of sheer misery she starts cleaning the kitchen. When she’s finished she’s starving, but no Bellamy means no home cooked meal, so she orders some take-out and eats it on the couch with the company of the TV.

Bellamy likes to cook, it destresses him, and Clarke can barely boil water, so she always lets him cook her the most delicious meals. Every Friday he makes her something Filipino, one of the countless dishes his grandma taught him, and Clarke looks forward to it every week. But, this Friday she has to make do with the Thai she ordered.

Clarke enjoys the peace and quiet for a while, before it starts to annoy her. It’s just _too quiet_. Not that Bellamy is a particular loud person, but he’s always doing _something_. Like typing away on his laptop, grading his students’ papers, mindlessly tapping his foot, humming to some stupid song, or just _breathing_.

It’s the first time they’re apart in the ten months since they moved in together, so it’s definitely an adjustment to be all alone now. Not that they hadn’t spent nights out of the apartment in the last couple of months, like when they hooked up with a one-night stand or when Clarke stayed over at Raven’s for a girls night with Octavia.

But, it’s the first time in those ten months that they’re apart for a week, that she has to eat dinner alone, and it’s strange.. She never realised how _loud_ silence can be.

Something inside of Clarke complains that there’s something really wrong, but she rolls her eyes at the feeling and gets back to watching the movie that’s on TV.

 

* * *

 

 

** Saturday. **

 

Just like every Saturday Clarke sleeps in, but unlike every Saturday morning she isn’t being welcomed by the scent of freshly brewed coffee when she enters the kitchen. Bellamy always gets up before she does and makes them some, but this morning, Clarke has to make it herself.

When she opens the fridge to get some coffee creamer and butter for her toast, Clarke finds several Tupperware containers filled with food. One contains some lasagne, the second one some stew and the last one a rice dish. The 3 meals will keep her fed for at least 5 days.

Clarke should be surprised, but she’s not. Bellamy is such a worrywart, and a natural caretaker; of course he wouldn’t leave without making sure she’d have a couple of healthy home cooked meals to her disposal when he was away.

On the lid of the lasagne container Bellamy stuck a post-it. 

_So you won’t starve to death this week.  
(You really need to learn how to cook, Princess)_

_X B_

Clarke carefully puts the food back, a little choked up, and sticks the note into her wallet. So she has a reminder that she needs to learn how to cook, not because she’s getting sentimental, obviously.

*

That night all of her friends come over for their monthly movie night, much to Clarke’s relief. She’s been getting kind of lonely without the presence of her annoying roommate. They quickly decide on “The Martian”, order pizza and start passing each other cups of Monty’s moonshine.

Finding no missed texts or calls from Bellamy on her cell, Clarke turns to his sister. ‘Have you heard anything from Bell?’ Clarke asks Octavia, when they’re eating their pizza and Jasper is about to start the movie.

The girl gives her an odd look. ‘You haven’t?’

Clarke and Bellamy had texted a couple of times; Bellamy to inform her he’d arrived safely at the hotel, and Clarke to thank him for the meals and to tell him she’d bought his favourite shampoo at the store since it was on sale, but not much more. Clarke knew he was too busy listening to some lecture about battle techniques in the Caribbean (or something of that kind) to text frequently, and they still had their bet going on (which she was adamant to win). So, if she wanted the latest news on how Bellamy was doing, asking his sister was a good place to start.

Before Clarke isable to answer Octavia’s question, she finds the brunette glaring at her. ‘You two better not have had some dumbass fight!’ she spits.

‘Who had a fight?’ Monty asks, unsurprisingly overhearing Octavia’s words.

‘Bellamy and Clarke!’ Octavia answers, without averting her gaze from the blonde.

‘Why?’ Monty asks.

‘What? No!’ Clarke says, stunned by how fast the conversation has gotten away from her. She hears her cell buzz, but learns it’s just a Tumblr notification, not a text or something. Clarke ignores the disappointment that flares up inside of her. ‘No, we haven’t been fighting at all’

‘Than why haven’t you heard anything from Bell?’ Octavia presses, green eyes still filled with anger, obviously not believing Clarke.

‘Because, I don’t know, he’s too busy?’ Clarke tries.

‘Too busy to call? I’m not buying it’ Octavia says.

‘Me neither’ Raven agrees. ‘What happened?’

Clarke rolls her eyes, getting annoyed. ‘Nothing, Jesus.. We just have a bet going on—‘

A collective sigh interrupts her, by the following ‘What the fuck?’ (Octavia, looking like she’s ready to wring both Bellamy’s and her neck), ‘Jesus, you two need to get a life’ (Raven, annoyed with their always ongoing bets) and ‘No, they need to get their heads out of their asses’ (Miller, referring to the sexual tension their friends think Bellamy and she have going on, even if they’re _absolutely wrong_ ).

‘What kind of bet?’ Jasper asks.

‘To put it simply, the first one to call the other is the loser’ Clarke explains, and her friends respond with a collective sigh, again. ‘Shut up’

‘For the love of God, just bang already’ Octavia complains.

‘What?’ Clarke shrieks. ‘How did you get that from “the first one to call the other is the loser”?’

‘Your face told us that’ Octavia remarks.  

‘Yeah, put us all out of misery’ Miller begs.

‘How the hell are all of you miserable because of Bell and mine _non-existent_ need to bang?’

‘Totally existent’ Monty disagrees.

‘Well, the sexual tension between the two of you is so obvious and disgusting, that every time I’m in the same room as you two for too long, I want to stab my eyes out’ Octavia shudders.

‘Ditto’ Monty agrees and Clarke gasps, shocked by all the _lies_.

‘You’re making that up. Is this wishful thinking, O?’ Clarke asks, but the girl only responds with an eye roll.

Raven laughs. ‘Yeah, and we’re also imagining the way the two of you look at each other, like two star-crossed lovers’

‘We only look at each other with normal, friendship eyes!’ Clarke objects. ‘We’re completely platonic friends with platonic feelings!’

‘God, and you two are domestic _as fuck_. With your Sunday brunches at Indra’s diner, your shared gym membership, and documentaries nights’ Raven continues, grinning wickedly like the cat who just caught the canary.

‘ _Please_ , that’s all normal, platonic friends stuff. The waffles at Indra’s are to die for, we get a nice discount with that membership, and we both like documentaries, so..’ Clarke trails off, with a satisfied smile, convinced she won the dumb argument.

‘And don’t think none of us haven’t noticed that you’ve checked your cell every 10 seconds since we got here’ Jasper adds.

‘I’m waiting for an important email’ Clarke lies, and Raven bursts out in laughter. ‘Well, I’m sure Miller misses Bellamy, too’ she says, trying to move her friends’ attention to someone (something) else.

‘Who’s Bellamy?’ Miller asks, looking unimpressed.

‘Clarke’s boyfriend’ Raven smirks.

‘We’re platonic!’

‘Girl, I’m not sure you know what the meaning of the word “platonic” is, if you use it to describe what’s going on with you and Bellamy’

‘Fuck off, nothing’s going on!’ Clarke says loudly, now getting upset. ‘We care about each other as best friends and roommates do, but that’s it. Get a life!’ Apparently Clarke is convincing enough, because everyone drops the subject and turns their attention to the movie Jasper finally started.

A few minutes later, Clarke gets a notification on her cell that Bellamy just finished his round of their Trivia game. She forgets all about Matt Damon’s troubles in outer space and gets sucked in by the game, completely missing the amused glances her friends share with each other.

Bellamy and Clarke play 4 different games before everyone leaves Clarke’s apartment and 3 more before she goes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

** Sunday.  **

 

Just because Bellamy’s out of town, doesn’t mean Clarke is going to miss the deliciousness that are Indra’s waffles (and scrambled eggs and bacon). At 11 o’clock she sits down in the diner and ten minutes later she’s stuffing herself with her breakfast. She already send Bellamy a picture to remind him what he’s missing out on.

When Clarke and Indra finish their weekly chat over a cup of coffee and Clarke has paid her bill, she gets into her car and heads out of town. The weather is beautiful, and Clarke feels like being out in nature, so she drives to the mountains. She and Bellamy always make sure to go hiking there at least once a month because it’s such a peaceful and beautiful part of the world.

Armed with her lunch and sketchbook, Clarke hikes to the last spot she and Bellamy went to, to finish the sketch she’s been working on. But instead of capturing her view with her pencil, she flips through old drawings she made of Bellamy.

Trailing the freckles on his face with her fingertips, Clarke retells herself the story of Cronus that Bellamy told her the last time they were there. 

She really fucking misses the guy and his stories about the Greek Gods, the Mayan empire and the colonists. She misses his lame jokes that only she thinks are funny, the Filipino meals he makes every week and that he always tells her to double knot her laces when she goes to the gym.

Clarke really misses Bellamy and it hasn’t even been 3 full days since they said goodbye.

*

 

 **Bellamy 12:07pm:** _God, how I miss Indra <3_

_The breakfast here in the hotel isn’t bad, but it’s nothing compared to Indra’s talents_

_After lunch I have a seminar about the history of fishers in the Caribbean or something_

_Tonight I’m getting drunk_

_What are your plans?_

 

 **Bellamy 3:34pm:** _I’m going to kill Murphy_

_He fell asleep on my shoulder and now my jacket is all disgusting because of the drool he covered it with :@_

_And he really believes that 300 is a good movie……(??????!!!!!!!)_

_You’ll bail me out, right?_

 

 **Bellamy 5:04pm:** _So what are you doing that’s keeping you so busy you can’t text back your bored best friend?_

_Or maybe you don’t have cell reception?_

_Clarke don’t tell me you’re hiking in the mountains all alone!!!!!_

_You know that’s not safe with all those cougars!!!_

_Or you could trip and break your ankle!!!_

**Bellamy 5:25pm:** _If you don’t text back within the hour, I’m gonna send a rescue mission_

 

 **YOU 5:47pm:** _Maybe I wasn’t doing something, but someone ^^_

_No, jk, I was in the mountains and now I’m safely at home_

_No broken bones, so you can relax now, you old mom_

_Yes, I’ll bail you out. You’re too pretty to last in jail_

 

 **Bellamy 5:49pm:** _You know that’s a bad idea, princess_

_Stop, defying fate!!!!_

 

 **YOU 5:49pm:** _*eye roll*_

_No permanent damage and I got to finish my sketch_

_So I can obv handle some wild cougars ;)_

 

 **Bellamy 5:50pm:** _Not funny.._

_But thanks for agreeing to bail me out_

_I’m indeed way too gorgeous to survive jail ^^ ;)_

 

They text and play Trivia throughout the night, and Clarke forgets what the loneliness she felt at the mountains ever felt like.

 

* * *

 

 

** Monday.  **

 

Clarke’s not sorry when her weekend is over and she has to head back to work on Monday. The apartment feels too empty and is too silent without Bellamy, and she’s glad she can now concentrate on her workweek, instead of being petty and not caving by calling him.

She almost called him last night when she came across a Keira Knightley movie on TV (they both have a crush on her), but if Bellamy’s one thing it’s that he’s a smug bastard and Clarke still has her pride she wants to keep intact.

She has lunch with Maya, her favourite colleague at the practice, plays volleyball with her youngest patient, Charlotte Rivera, and goes to the mall after work to postpone getting home. She buys herself some makeup at Sephora and a new perfume at the perfumery, before hitting the grocery store.

After eating a snack, she goes to the gym for her kick box lesson with Lincoln, her trainer, who just reminds her how truly out of shape she is.  

Clarke showers at home, where she finds her empty shampoo bottle when the cold water hits her overheated body, so she decides to use Bellamy’s instead. Not that she’s complaining, and she’s certainly not complaining when her hair smells like his’ afterwards. During dinner on her couch, Clarke keeps sniffing her blonde curls for a whiff of the spicy scent that she associates with Bellamy, and her lips curl into a small smile every time she breaths in the familiar fragrance.    

Her lips are in a full-blown grin when she receives at text from him when she’s getting ready for bed.

 

 **Bellamy 9:37pm:** _How was your day?_

 

 **YOU 9:38pm:** _Work was fine (:_

_Went to the gym for my kick box lesson_

_I baked a pie too (:_

 

 **Bellamy 9:38pm:** _Is the apartment building still standing?_

 

 **YOU 9:39pm:** _Yes_

_The fire department helped though_

 

 **Bellamy 9:39pm:** _Thank God we pay taxes_

_How was the pie?_

_I wish I had pie.._

 

 **YOU 9:40pm:** _Sucks to b you…._  

 

 **Bellamy 9:40pm:** _Rude_

 

 **YOU 9:40pm:** _Pie was great_

 

 **Bellamy 9:41pm:** _So you bought it?_

 

 **YOU 9:41pm:** _Obv, Bell, obv.._

_I’m not touching our oven with a ten foot pole, tyvm_

**Bellamy 9:41pm:** _Good to see you haven’t changed in the last 4 days_

 

 **YOU 9:41:** _Nope, still same old me_

_How was your day?_

 

 **Bellamy 9:42pm:** _Awesome_

_I only wanted to kill Murphy twice today, so.._

 

 **YOU 9:42pm:** _That’s great!_

_I’m proud of your progress ;)_

_How’s Murphy?_

 

 **Bellamy 9:42pm:** _Annoying, an ass_

_Keeps whining about missing his gf_

 

 **YOU 9:43pm:** _Awwww that’s cute_

 

 **Bellamy 9:44pm:** _Did you just call Murphy cute?_

 

 **YOU 9:44pm:** _Don’t be jealous Bradbury_

 

 **Bellamy 9:44pm:** _Never_

_Totally gonna use this against you though_

 

 **YOU 9:44pm:** _You suck_

_Have fun with Murphy ass_

 

 **Bellamy 9:45pm:** _Wait.._

_Have fun with Murphy’s ass_

_Or are you calling me an ass?_

 

 **YOU 9:45pm:** _Both (:_

_Good night, Bell_

 

 **Bellamy 9:46pm:** _Sleep tight, Princess_

 

* * *

 

 

** Tuesday.  **

 

Clarke is a physical therapist and that Tuesday is her first session with a new patient. The woman’s name is Echo James, a professional gymnastic who busted her knee pretty badly after a landing gone wrong.

Echo is absolutely gorgeous with her long tanned legs, wavy brown locks and big brown doe eyes, and Clarke can’t help but think she’s _absolutely_ Bellamy’s type. And it’s not only her looks that make Clarke feel that way – it’s also because she’s fierce, ambitious and athletic; exactly what Bellamy looks for in a girl.

Clarke tries to keep it professional, but seems unable to suppress the strong dislike she feels toward the woman. She’s much colder and standoffish to Echo than she is to any of her other patients.

Her brain gives her all kinds of mental images of Bellamy bringing Echo to their gang’s monthly movie night, of bringing her along to the bar they always hang out at with their friends, of him taking the brunette to the mountains that are _her and Bellamy’s special place, dammit_. Of Clarke coming home and finding Echo on their couch or sitting on Clarke’s kitchen counter with Bellamy trailing kisses down Echo’s neck…

Clarke doesn’t know why, but all scenarios are torturous to her.

Clarke is careful not to verbalise the dreadful feeling that creates a pit in her stomach, because _jealousy_ seems the most appropriate.

The strange feeling reduces a bit when Echo flirts with her when they make their next appointment, but Clarke is unresponsive. It’s not just that it would be completely unprofessional of her, but because she really doesn’t feel like flirting with the gorgeous gymnastic champion, which would be a first.

But Clarke guesses there’s a first time for everything, right?

*

The whole ridiculous whirlwind of emotions because of the Bellamy with Echo scenario, keeps eating away at Clarke.

She loves her job, but she’s relieved when her workday is over and she gets to go home. She’s also relieved that she comes home to an empty apartment, because she doesn’t know how she would’ve acted around Bellamy at this point.

The thought of Bellamy coming home to someone else than her, makes her want to drown herself in a bottle of scotch. Which is definitely a healthy reaction if her totally platonic friend, who she absolutely has no feelings for, ever starts dating again.

Clarke heats up the lasagne and eats it with some wine.

After the fourth glass she starts to wonder if she could get away with dying her hair a chestnut brown colour, just like Echo’s is.

After the sixth she’s re-watching the history documentary about Nazis in Belgium that Bellamy showed her a week before.

When she’s gulping down her last glass, she brings Bellamy’s pillow from his room, so she can snuggle with it on the couch. His scent lingers in the fabric, and it’s very comforting.

And when Clarke opens her second bottle of wine, she’s done pretending.

 

* * *

 

 

** Wednesday.  **

 

Clarke wakes up with a dry mouth and a throbbing head pain; two tell tales of a classic hangover.

But duty calls, so Clarke makes herself presentable and drags herself to work with a crap load of coffee and aspirin in her system.

Work is definitely less enjoyable than other days with her hangover and her nausea. But, what is worse, is that Clarke knows her nausea isn’t to blame on the wine she inhaled like oxygen last night, but on her newly discovered feelings for Bellamy. Bellamy: her best friend and roommate.

It’s already a disaster and Clarke hasn’t even had to deal with the real issue at hand, which is _living_ with the guy. Like it wasn’t distracting enough when he walked around the apartment without a shirt, smiled at her when she walked into the room with _this light_ shining brightly in his eyes, or when he put his arm around her shoulder when they were done teasing each other.

Yes, it’s going to be hell. Both for her mind and her body.

But maybe she could convince Bellamy to go out with her?

They would be really great together, when she comes to think of it.

Bellamy’s passionate where she’s rational, Clarke is more closed off where he’s more open, she’s more idealistic than he is, and in his turn he’s more flexible than Clarke can call herself. He cooks, she cleans. Bellamy fixes the broken lamps in the apartment, she does the groceries.

They balance each other out and complete each other, like the yin and yang symbol. But, they also share characteristics that would make a strong core of a relationship. Bellamy and Clarke are both loyal, caring, selfless, stubborn, tough, intelligent, ambitious, and supportive towards their loved ones.

They both like museums, old rock music, hiking, and getting into meaningless debates – like what the perfect Pokémon soccer team would be.

Clarke wants to hit herself on her head when she thinks of how long it took her to figure out how she really feels about Bellamy, and how good they’d be for one another.

A thought crosses her mind that leaves her in a small panic. Just because it took _her_ months to realize, doesn’t mean that Bellamy _hasn’t_ figured out yet what the true nature of her feelings towards him are.   

A second thought crosses her mind that puts her more at ease, but also makes her heart beat in a different hectic rhythm. Maybe he’s in the same boat she is, with feelings for his best friend and roommate that he thinks are unrequited, but have a chance of not being so.

When Clarke searches through her memory to find prove that he could be in love with her, she finds a couple of facts that she hopes she’s not reading out of context.

 

  1. Bellamy told her several times that she’s his favourite person (which means he really likes her personality)
  2. Clarke has caught Bellamy checking her out on numerous occasions (which means he really likes her body)
  3. He texts her every time he has a vodka cranberry (her favourite drink) when she’s absent (which means he thinks about her a lot and feels the need to share random stuff about his daily life with her)
  4. Every time she walks into the room, his eyes get all sparkly (which means he’s really happy when he sees her again, and he probably misses her when he doesn’t)
  5. Bellamy casually touches her a lot, just like her body feels very at home when it touches his’
  6. He laughs at all her jokes, just like she thinks he’s funny
  7. He hasn’t been on a date in seven months and hasn’t hooked up with anyone in three, at least not to her knowledge



 

God, she really hopes she’s not making all of this up to give herself some hope, because she’s telling him when he gets back home Friday. Maybe Saturday if he’s too tired for the conversation after his convention and flight back home. 

 

*

 

She doesn’t last until Friday. She doesn’t even last until that night.

Her pride can go fuck itself, because Clarke really misses talking to Bellamy and she really fucking misses the sound of his voice, his laughter.

She calls him the second she gets home from work, a little before 7, and prays to every God who’s willing to listen to her that he picks up.

Bellamy answers her call immediately, barely after the first ring, and it makes her think that maybe he’s been waiting since last week for her to call.

‘I admit defeat’ Clarke says in a way of greeting, while she falls down on her bed.

‘Don’t worry about it, Princess. I was two seconds away from calling you myself’ Bellamy tells her.

His confession makes her heart skip a beat and the sound of his voice is _so good_ , that she lets out a content sigh. It’s like freaking music to her ears. ‘Really?’ she asks in a soft voice.

‘Really’ he confirms.

‘This sucks’ Clarke says. ‘I miss you’

‘I miss you, too’ Clarke can hear the smile in his voice.

‘I miss bugging you about watering the plants, laughing with you at dumb white people on the TV, and complaining with you about Mr. Shumway from downstairs..’ Clarke admits.

‘I know. Annoying Murphy just isn’t as satisfying and fun as annoying you’ he jokes, and Clarke laughs. ‘But, yeah, it sucks… I bought you something today, though’ he says, voice much more cheerful sounding than it was in his previous sentence.

Clarke smiles. ‘Really? What is it?’

‘It’s a little candleholder, in the shape of an owl’ Bellamy answers, voice light. ‘Thought you might like it’

‘I _love_ owls, Bell’ Clarke says, excited.

‘I know’ and the fact that he does, and she knows he does, makes a soothing warmth take a hold of her. It feels a lot like happiness.

‘Thank you. Now that you come home bearing gifts, I’m looking forward to you returning from your nerd seminar even more’ she jokes.

‘Are you eagerly awaiting my return like a 17th century sailor’s wife?’ he jokes back.

This is the opening she’s going to make herself use. Clarke’s heart beats wildly in her chest as she says the next sentence. ‘Well maybe not a 17th century sailor’s wife, but more like a 21st century girlfriend?’ she nervously bites her lip.

Bellamy’s dead quiet for a beat. Two beats. Clarke is ready to go into cardiac arrest and she’s halfway through planning her own funeral, before Bellamy speaks again. ‘Girlfriend? Are you—are you serious, Clarke? Because I _really_ need you to not joke about this..’

‘…Yes’ she whispers, but loud enough to be audible.

Bellamy lets out a huge sigh and starts to laugh. ‘Thank God, oh thank God..’

Clarke starts to grin so broadly, her cheeks hurt. ‘Yes?’ she asks, still needing the verbal confirmation of what she thinks is now safe to assume.

‘Yes, Clarke, Jesus.. You have no idea for how long I wanted you to say that’

‘Good, because I’m planning on saying that a lot in the nearby future’

‘Looking forward to it’ he says, and Clarke can feel the honesty in his words, even if he’s a thousand miles away. ‘So, this sudden realization came because I left for a week?’

‘Well, they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder’ she replies.

‘Maybe I should leave more often than’ Bellamy concludes.

‘No, I don’t think that would be such a great idea’ Clarke says, the dread she feels over Bellamy leaving again evident in her voice. ‘What if I come to a different realization then? Like, how I’m head over heels in love with Jasper?’

‘Hmmm..’ Bellamy murmurs, pondering it over. ‘Yes, I don’t want to risk it. You two do have some insane chemistry’ he jests.

Clarke chuckles, lightly. ‘Exactly’

‘Texting was great, but I do prefer calling’ Bellamy shares after a moment of comfortable silence.

‘Same’ Clarke agrees, knowing exactly what he means. It’s nice to hear the sound of his voice again. Turns out it’s her favourite sound in the world. ‘When do you land Friday?’

‘Eleven am’ he replies. ‘So, in one and a half days you’ll see my gorgeous and perfectly symmetric face again’

Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes. ‘Good, because the lamp in the hallway died and I’m craving some Pancit Palabok, so when your gorgeous and perfectly symmetric face gets back, there’s some work waiting for you’

Bellamy laughs. ‘I’ll do it because I didn’t hear you disagreeing about my face’

Clarke lets out a dramatic sigh. ‘God only knows what I see in you..’

‘Well, obviously, it’s my gorgeous and perfectly symmetric face’

‘Hmmm, let’s leave it at that’ Clarke smiles. ‘I’m picking you up from the airport on Friday, okay?’

‘Don’t you have to work?’

‘Yes, but Maya still owes me from setting her up with Jasper, so I’m sure she can take over my patients for that day’

‘That would be nice’ Bellamy agrees, and then the conversation naturally flows into different subjects, and they talk until after the stars start lighting up the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

** Thursday.  **

 

Clarke is in a better mood that day than in all the days previous to that one combined together, and everyone seems to notice. Maya does, Harper, the practice’s assistant, does, and even Mr. Shumway gives her a shocked look when she greets him with a big smile.

The sun seems to shine extra brightly that day, the songs of the nightingales in the practice’s garden are even more beautiful than usual, and the muffin she has for breakfast doesn’t taste like gravel for once.

It’s a great day and the next one is going to be even better because _Bellamy will finally come home_.

 

 **Bellamy 9:19am:** _Just to be clear, we did actually have a phone call last night?_

_That wasn’t a dream?_

 

 **YOU 9:22am:** _No, not a dream_

_Actually happened_

_I’m still giving you a ride home tomorrow_

_And I’m still your girlfriend_

 

 **Bellamy 9:23am:** _That’s a relief (:_

_Both those things are great, but the 2 nd def steals the cake_

 

 **YOU 9:24:** _xxxxxxx_

 

*

During lunch with Maya she asks her colleague if Maya could take over Friday for Clarke, and when Maya asks why (it’s very uncommon for Clarke to take a day off), Clarke blushingly tells her that she wants to pick up her boyfriend from the airport.

Maya squeals out of utter excitement and grins broadly. ‘Did you and Bellamy finally get your act together?’

‘Yes’ Clarke confesses, still sporting pink cheeks. ‘Well, more like _I_ got my act together. But, can you—‘

‘Of course!’ Maya promises. ‘Jasper’s going to be so happy. He’s been low-key shipping you two for quite some time now’

Clarke raises her eyebrow, unimpressed. ‘ _Low-key_?’  

‘Okay, yeah, I see your point’ Maya grants, before the two women burst out in laughter over Jasper’s ridiculous investment in Bellamy and Clarke’s dating life.

 

*

 

During patients Clarke quickly sends Octavia a text that the girl doesn’t need to give her brother a ride back from the airport.

 

 **YOU 2:03pm:** _I’m going to do you a favour and pick up your annoying brother tomorrow_

 

 **Octavia 2:04pm:** _I think I’m doing you a favour by letting you, aren’t I?_

 

 **YOU 2:04pm:** _………………………………_

_…………….Yes_

 

 **Octavia 2:05pm:** _Hahahahhaaaaa idiotss……._

 

*

 

The news that Clarke and Bellamy are an item spreads like wildfire through their group of friends. Clarke doesn’t know who told them, it could be either one of the Blakes (Clarke doesn’t believe Maya spilled the beans), but she doesn’t care. It’s not important how the news got out, only that it’s true.

Only hearing his voice isn’t enough that night, so Bellamy and Clarke video chat instead of calling.

Bellamy’s ink coloured curls are all wild and untidy, and Clarke’s fingers itch with the need to comb through them, to feel their softness. His reading glasses are askew and he looks like a total dork; Clarke can’t wait to kiss him senseless.

Especially when he looks at her like that, like she’s an oasis he found after months and months of almost dying of thirst. Like she’s the most precious thing he ever encountered in his 27 years on earth.

Clarke can’t wait to kiss him, to feel his heartbeat under her hand, to be surrounded by his musky scent again. To receive the candle holder he got her, and to kiss him some more.

 

* * *

 

 

** Friday. **

 

Clarke wakes up early, eager for the day to begin. Bellamy doesn’t land until 11am, and it’s only half passed 8, so she uses the time to clean the apartment as neatly as she can, by taking a shower and making herself look pretty after breakfast.

She arrives half an hour too early, but Clarke was done waiting around the apartment.

A nervous energy and excitement flows through Clarke’s veins while she anxiously waits for Bellamy’s return.

It’s a little weird, and Clarke doesn’t know how to act for a moment. He left as her best friend, but comes back as her boyfriend. They’re going to have their first kiss in the arrival hall at the airport.

Clarke decides to distract herself by walking into the Victoria’s Secret, before she frets herself to death by thinking of how perfect the next moment has to be. She finds a sexy red lingerie set (Bellamy’s favourite colour) on sale and settles on buying it.

Before she knows it, she’s back on the same spot being nervous about seeing her boyfriend for the first time since he became her boyfriend. But, nerves aren’t the only thing she feels, there’s also a calmness and happiness enfolding her being. She’s oh so ready to see Bellamy; she doesn’t want to wait anymore, especially since it feels like she didn’t do much more these last couple of days.

Murphy’s the first face she recognises in the sea of strangers, and she watches him make his way over to Emori, his girlfriend. Now that Murphy’s here, Clarke knows it will only be seconds before Bellamy gets there.

And then there he is.

Curls all messy and free, upper body wrapped nice and tightly in a navy blue shirt, smile lighting up the city, but no glasses this morning.

A long second later Clarke has all that she longed for; her arms and hands filled with Bellamy, her nose breathing in his scent, him tightly pulling her into his form, and his heartbeat beating loudly in her ear.

‘I thought you would never figure it out’ Bellamy sighs, ‘You’re so damn oblivious’ he complains, but his voice betrays his fondness.

‘Sorry for being so thick-headed sometimes’ she says in a soft voice.

‘Missed you’ he murmurs.

Clarke returns the sentiment by nuzzling his neck, and she gets rewarded by a sharp intake of breath by him. ‘Let’s go home’ she whispers into his neck.

‘Wait’ he objects. ‘First things first’ and that’s when he presses his lips against hers, and her world finally shifts into place.

Her hands travel through his curls ( _so soft_ ) as he sucks her lower lip, and he caress her cheek as their tongues dance together. Bellamy tastes like orange juice and he feels even better, like home. When Clarke pulls back for air, his lips chase hers for one last kiss and she sighs in contentment.

When Clarke opens her eyes and looks into Bellamy’s, she finds that his irises have been swollen by his pupils, but the love he feels for her is still as visible in his dark orbs as it ever was. ‘Are you tired?’ she asks him.

‘No, I slept on the plane’ he answers, voice a little hoarse.

‘Is that why you have morning breath right now?’ she teases.

Bellamy simultaneously chuckles and rolls his eyes. ‘Shut up’ he grumbles, before giving her a peck. ‘Let’s go home’ his hand finds hers and the two of them quickly make their way to her car.

 

*

The lingerie set Clarke purchased that morning is put to good use that night. Good use, as in, used for three seconds after she puts it on, before Bellamy rips the bra and panties off her body with his teeth.

Clarke’s _so_ happy she bought the set, but she’s even happier that Bellamy’s finally back home. With her, where he belongs.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a part 2 where Clarke leaves for a couple of days and smut follows - good idea? 
> 
> Comments and kudos, and especially those comments, are like oxygen for writers, so please don't be shy; I'd love to hear what you thought! :D xx


End file.
